Homo Sapiens Superior: Magneto's New Team
by Tavanesh
Summary: With both the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants disbanded Magneto must put together a new team to combat a force threatening Earth and beyond.  This is my own take on the X-Men Universe and alters some standards.


(This is my own take on the x-men universe and there are some significant changes. One of the biggest that should be noted is that Nightside is now actually a young woman and a mutant not a part of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard. The only thing that has probably carried over is her name and power.)

Everything had turned perfectly pitch-black. Not an inch of light or color invaded the dark sphere that had been created. Erik closed his eyes, and smiled.

"Splendid, splendid! Nightside, you live up to your name most exquisitely. I simply can not see a thing," he mocked as his mind probed the room. He sensed every little piece of metal and it didn't take him long to locate what he had been looking for- a small iron ring on a slender finger.

He heard an agonizing scream as the metal band shrunk, and the darkness began to waver like static on a television.

"I think, though, that I would very much like to see now, so if you would be so kind as to take away the darkness then I may feel obliged to let you keep your finger." He tightened the band for effect evoking a woeful whimper. The darkness began to dissipate and Erik opened his eyes.

"Wonderful," he said as he loosed his control on her ring. "Look at you. You're just a scrawny little thing. Have you eaten this year?"

Nightside took off her ring and threw it fearfully to the floor. "What are you?" she stammered as she flipped her charcoal black hair out of her pale, gaunt face.

"Oh come now, are you really pretentious enough to think that you were the only one with a…" he paused and thought a moment. "Gift? And don't be so hasty to get rid of such a good ring." With magnetic force he lifted the ring off the ground and slid it onto her finger.

She recoiled away from him but left the ring on her finger, and spoke up feebly, "Gift?"

"Yes gift. The mutation you were born with, the mutation that lifted you from the ranks of the Homo sapiens to Homo Sapiens Superior. You, my child, are an extraordinary being with spectacular capabilities. Capabilities that we could put to good use if you'll let me."

"I suppose I don't really have a choice."

"Of course you do, my child. I don't make a habit of harming my fellow mutants unless they stand in my way. I am no longer shrouded in darkness and am not threatened by you so I have no quarrel. I simply desire to unlock doors you never thought to open. We could learn so much about your powers and help you put them to good use. Not to mention you would be surrounded by other mutants, people who won't judge or harm you for being who you are."

The room was silent as Nightside considered the proposition.

"My real name is Jennifer."

"No, it is Nightside and mine is Magneto."

"Magneto? The master of magnetism?"

"Ah, I see you've heard of me" he replied with a sly smile.

"Yes."

"Not all good things I imagine but really my child, you shouldn't trust all you hear in the news."

"I don't." Her replies were concise and growing in confidence. "What do you want with me?"

"Ah, to the point. Good. I'm here to recruit you."

"Why me?"

"Because the world is in grave danger. It sounds a little cliché, I know, but it truly is."

"So you need a women who can create darkness?"

"I need whatever I can get Nightside. After the reign of Sinister and the scourge of William Stryker there are not many capable mutants left."

Nightside remained silent.

"The X-men are gone. My Brotherhood is gone," he turned away from her to look out a window. The shadow of the memories weighed down on him and revealed how old he really was. "There were huge casualties on both sides. The few mutants who survived disbanded and went into hiding. The responsibility they had has been passed down to us."

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yes Mr. Magneto, alright. Save your verbose speeches. I'm in."

"Just like that?" He turned around to face her and eyed her warily.

"Yes. I have nothing else. Look around. This apartment has almost nothing in it. The lease expires in two days. I have no job, no family. It may not be what you intended to do, but it sounds to me like you're offering purpose and I could use a healthy dose of that right now," she said strongly and faced him squarely.

"I knew I liked you," Magneto smiled and gestured for her to follow him.


End file.
